


Как обрести надежду

by Tehero, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Рика Граймса слово «надежда» давно потеряло всякий смысл. Но одна встреча на дороге может все изменить…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как обрести надежду

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная версия 5.10, сильное расхождение с каноном

Рик поднес к лицу свободную левую руку, что не придерживала рюкзачок со спящей дочкой. Пальцы дрожали. Мелко, противно, не унимаясь. Он устал. Смертельно устал.  
Они шли по выжженной солнцем виргинской земле целую вечность. Мучительную и безнадежную. Рик был готов на что угодно — убивать, врать и предавать — лишь бы только спасти семью. Он давно бы вычеркнул себя из списка живых, но дети держали крепко, заставляли цепляться за любую соломинку, зубами и когтями вырывать у обступившей смерти еще один день жизни. И еще один. И еще. Остальные справились бы сами — Гленн, Кэрол, Мэгги, Мишонн, Саша, группа Форда — им всем было бы лучше без него, но дети… Карл и Джудит не выживут без отца. Только это знание и заставляло идти вперед и… надеяться? Нет, это слово давно потеряло всякий смысл. Не сдаваться. Идти и не сдаваться.  
Шедший впереди остальных Гленн резко свистнул — и Рик мгновенно стряхнул с себя вязкую серую муть. Он передал дочь Кэрол, а сам поспешил туда, где со вскинутой в предупреждающем жесте рукой стоял Гленн.  
Посредине дороги в дюжине шагов от них стоял человек и держал в руках две пластиковые бутылки с водой. Его темный силуэт казался почти что мороком в дрожавшем от зноя воздухе.  
Рик медленно вынул из кобуры кольт и так же неторопливо прицелился незнакомцу в голову. Тот не шелохнулся.  
Рик облизнул пересохшие губы. Пить хотелось нестерпимо.  
— Нет, — хрипло произнес он.  
Чужак повел плечами.  
— Нет? — голос у него был почти таким же хриплым.  
— Что бы ты ни предложил — нет.  
— За коммивояжера меня еще не принимали, — хрипотца превратила смешок в рык крупного хищника.  
Рик прищурился. Возникший из полуденного марева незнакомец безо всякого сомнения был опасен — это чувствовалось по тому, как он стоял, смотрел, держался. Но угрозы в нем не ощущалось — скорее уж звериная настороженность и готовность мгновенно ответить ударом на удар.  
— Ты предлагаешь воду, — Рик кивнул на бутылки.  
— Не предлагаю. Делюсь.  
— А чем должны поделиться мы?  
Патронов осталось совсем мало. Их давно расходовали только на живых, но бой в Терминусе почти опустошил драгоценный запас. Если они угодили в новую западню, драться придется ножами.  
— Знаниями. Умениями. Силой. Опытом. Чутьем.  
С каждым словом чужак делал шаг вперед, и Рик, сам не замечая того, двинулся ему навстречу.  
Они сошлись и замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Незнакомец, загорелый до черноты, лохматый и небритый, в потрепанной черной одежде и кожаных байкерских перчатках легко сошел бы за бандита, если бы не взгляд. Со взрослого лица смотрели глаза мальчишки — много пережившего, но не утратившего надежду.  
На мгновение у Рика перехватило дыхание. В этом мире еще остался кто-то, кто может позволить себе роскошь надеяться? Делиться водой с другими людьми? Стоять посредине дороги безоружным и спокойно смотреть в дуло револьвера?  
— Я слушаю, — произнес Рик и не узнал своего голоса.  
— Меня зовут Дэрил Диксон. Я — рекрутер из Александрии. Это укрепленное поселение. У нас есть защита, еда, все необходимое. С людьми хуже.  
— Последнее убежище, в которое мы угодили, оказалось ловушкой каннибалов.  
— Предпоследнее убежище, в которое я угодил, устраивало гладиаторские бои с мертвяками и держало рабов.  
Рик хотел надеяться. Боже, как он хотел!  
Перед глазами встал разделочный цех в Терминусе.  
— Нет. Уходи и не приближайся к нам больше.  
Диксон вскинул голову. Светлые глаза блеснули на солнце.  
— Вы еле идете. У вас дети…  
Рик ткнул пистолетом в чужое отчаянное лицо.  
— Уходи.  
— Возьми бутылки.  
— Нет.  
— Мне их бросить тебе в рожу, чтоб ты понял?  
Рик моргнул. Таким тоном с ним давно уже никто не осмеливался разговаривать.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я могу в любой миг спустить курок?  
Диксон дернул плечом.  
— Спускай, — светлые мальчишеские глаза смотрели в упор. И надежда в них не угасала. Даже теперь.  
Рик перевел взгляд на свою руку. Пальцы, лежащие на спусковом крючке, дрожали. Мелко, противно, не унимаясь. Он так устал.  
Надежда.  
Рик вдруг понял, какой у нее вкус — вкус нагретой на солнце воды из пластиковой бутылки.  
— Далеко до вашей Александрии?  
Надежда — это свет в чужих голубых глазах.


End file.
